Recess Christmas: Miracle on 3rd Street VHS 2001
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This videocassette is for private home viewing only. It is not authorized for any other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. Duplication in whole or in part of this videocassette is prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Entertainment Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Theaters Opening Previews * Peter Pan in Return to Neverland * Peter Pan: Special Edition Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews (cont.) * The Princess Diaries * Atlantis: The Lost Empire * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in the House of Mouse * Santa Who? Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available to Own Video and DVD Opening Previews (cont.) * Recess: School's Out Disney Bumpers (cont.) * And There's More Excitement Coming Your Way from Disney * Feature Presentation Opening Title Card RECESS CHRISTMAS CREATED BY PAUL & JOE MIRACLE ON THIRD STREET Ending Credits and Logo EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS PAUL GERMAIN & JOE ANSOLABEHERE "MIRACLE ON THIRD STREET" DIRECTED BY HOWY PARKINS PRODUCED BY STEPHEN SWOFFORD ASSOCIATE PRODUCER JOHN I. CARRILLO WRITTEN BY PAUL GERMAIN & JOE ANSOLABEHERE "PRINCIPAL FOR A DAY" DIRECTED BY CHUCK SHEETZ SUPERVISING PRODUCER CHUCK SHEETZ PRODUCED BY MARK DROP WRITTEN BY STEVE BANNOS "THE GREAT CAN DRIVE" PRODUCED AND DIRECTED BY CHUCK SHEETZ WRITTEN BY MICHAEL KRAMER BASED ON A STORY BY GARY GLASBERG "WEEKEND AT MURIEL'S" DIRECTED BY CHUCK SHEETZ SUPERVISING PRODUCER CHUCK SHEETZ WRITTEN BY MICHAEL KRAMER PHIL WALSH ADDITIONAL DIALOGUE BARRY FRIEDMAN "YES, MIKEY, SANTA DOES SHAVE" DIRECTED BY SUSIE DIETTER PRODUCED BY MARK DROP WRITTEN BY MARK DROP HOLLY HUCKINS PHIL WALSH ART DIRECTION BY ERIC KEYES CHARACTER DESIGNS BY DAVID SHANNON STORYBOARD FRANCISCO BARRIOS, SUSIE DIETTER, STARK HOWELL, CRAIG KEMPLIN, DAVID KNOTT, JOHN MILLER, HOWY PARKINS, BRAD VANDERGRIFT TIMING DIRECTORS SUSIE DIETTER, JOAN DRAKE, HOWY PARKINS, BRENDA PILUSO STORY EDITORS MARK DROP, PETER GAFFREY, HOLLY HUCKINS, LESA KITE, MICHAEL KRAMER, PHIL WALSH CONSULTANT RACHEL LIPMAN ADDITIONAL DIALOGUE TRACY BERNA, ETAN COHEN, MICHAEL FERRIS, BARRY FRIEDMAN, JONATHAN GREENBERG, RACHEL LIPMAN WITH THE VOICE TALENTS OF RICKEY D'SHON COLLINS VINCE JASON DAVIS MIKEY ASHLEY JOHNSON GRETCHEN ANDREW LAWRENCE TJ ROSS MALLINGER TJ COURTLAND MEAD GUS PAMELA SEGALL ADLON SPINELLI ALLYCE BEASLEY MISS GROTKE APRIL WINCHELL MISS FINSTER AND DABNEY COLEMAN PRINCIPAL PRICKEY GREGG BERGER, KLEE BRAGGER, DICK CLARK, RACHEL CRANE, E.G. DAILY, PAUL DOOLEY, BLAKE EWING, ROBERT GOULET, JESS HARNELL, JAMES EARL JONES, TRESS MACNEILLE, ANNDI MCAFEE, MICHAEL MCKEAN SAM MCMURRAY, RYAN O'DONOHUE, KATEY SEGAL, RONNIE SCHELL, MICHAEL SHULMAN, FRANCESCA MARIE SMITH, ERIK VON DETTEN, FRANK WELKER VOICE DIRECTION PAUL GERMAIN VOICE CASTING & DIRECTION ALLYSON BOSCH KEY LAYOUT DESIGN PLAMEN CHRISTOV MARK ROBERTS ADDITIONAL CHARACTER DESIGN JOSE ZELAYA KEY BACKGROUND STYLISTS ANDREA COLEMAN CHRISTOPHER ROSZAK ROBERT SCHAEFER TERI SHIKASHO COLOR KEY STYLISTS BRITT TEEGARDEN NANCY ULENE PROP DESIGN TOM FOXMARNICK MARK ROBERTS ADDITIONAL TIMING NICHOLE GRAHAM, JAMIE HUANG, THOMAS MAZZOCCO, JERILYN METTLIN, ERIC PETERSON VISUAL DEVELOPMENT ERIC KEYES PLAMEN CHRISTOV JOSE ZELAYA MUSIC SCORE BY DENIS M. HANNIGAN "WHITE CHRISTMAS" WRITTEN BY IRVING BERLIN PERFORMED BY ROBERT GOULEY WITH PAMELA SEGALL ADLON, RICKY D'SHON COLLINS, ASHLEY JOHNSON, MEAGAN MOORE, AARON PAGE, BOBBI PAGE TECHNICAL DIRECTORS ANDY SCHOENTAG DEIRDRE CREED OVERSEAS ANIMATION SUPERVISOR MIKE KAWESKI CONTINUITY COORDINATORS RALPH MIGLIORI ROBIN POLICE ROBERT REVELL STORYBOARD REVISIONS JULIE FORTE, WENDY GRIEB, ROBERT GRIFFITH, CRAIG KEMPLIN, KEVIN PAWLAK, LEONARDO PINERO, AARON ROZENFELD, REBECCA SHEN, CARLOS SPIVEY, LOUIS TATE, GILBERT WEEMS, JR. SUPERVISING FILM EDITORS RICHARD L. MCCULLOUGH TONY MIZGALSKI FILM EDITORS SUSAN EDMUNSON SUSAN MURPHY FIRST ASSISTANT FILM EDITORS KAREN HATHAWAY CATHERINE MACKENZIE ASSISTANT FILM EDITOR JAY LAWTON LEICA REEL EDITOR CARMEN WOODS PRE-PRODUCTION TRACK EDITOR JAMES HARRISON DIALOGUE EDITOR ELLIOT ANDERS TRACK READING CHRISTINE CRAIG SKIP CRAIG DENISE WHITFIELD POST PRODUCTION SOUND SUPERVISOR STEVE WERNER SOUND EFFECTS EDITOR ROBERT DURAN DIALOGUE EDITORS ALLISON HYNES ROBBI SMITH MUSIC EDITOR MARC S. PERLMAN, M.P.S.E. FOLEY ARTISTS PHYLLIS GINTER MONETTE HOLDERER FOLEY RECORDISTS KRIS DALY LENISE BENT RICH SANCHEZ RE-RECORDING MIXERS RAY LEONARD MICHAEL BEIRIGER APPRENTICE PRODUCTION MANAGERS MARK BRAMMEIER MICHAEL TYAU SENIOR PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANT MICHAEL GIAMMARESE SCRIPT COORDINATOR DAWN T. CONNORS PRODUCTION COORDINATOR CHRISTOPHER KRACKER PRODUCTION SECRETARIES MARA ANCHETA SHARRIANE GREER PATRICK HAGLER ART COORDINATOR KEVIN BERNIER SCANNERS DAVID DIMATTEO SHANNON FALLIS-KANE TOM PNIEWSKI POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISORS P.J. AMINPOUR STEVE ARENAS STEPHEN SWOFFORD DUBBING SUPERVISOR VICTOR GARCIA ADR COORDINATOR TRACEY WILLSIE AUDIO COORDINATOR KEN POTEAT POST PRODUCTION COORDINATORS MARK ALLEN BOLLINGER CHRISTOPHER LONGO CRAIG SAWCZUK ANIMATION PRODUCTION BY PLUS ONE ANIMATION, INC. DIRECTOR CHOON-MAN LEE ANIMATION DIRECTORS HYUN-DEOK MA, HAN-KIL OH, JUN-NAM PARK, KEUN-YEOUL PARK, JEONG-KYU LIM LAYOUT DIRECTOR BUM-WOO NAM LAYOUT ARTISTS CHOON-SOO KIM JOON-MO KIM BAEK-MA JEONG MYUNG-JOO KWON BACKGROUNDS HYUN-HO LEE ANIMATION EUN-SOO LIM, SEUNG-MIN BAEK, YOUNG-HEE LEE, KYUNG-TAE KIM, EUN-SOOK BAEK, CHEE-HUN HAM, YEON-HEE KIM, KYUNG-MEE PARK, JAN-HWA KUM, YOUNG-MEE JEONG, HONG-YEOUL PARK, YOUNG-NYO LEE, SEON-JOO KIM, IN-JA LEE, SE-JEONG YANG, JEE-YEON KIM, MOON-OK WANG, EUN-JEONG YANG, SUNG-TAEK LIM, YOU-LEONG UM, HYUNG-GON SONG, MEE-JEONG CHOI, JONG-CHEOL YANG TECHNICAL DIRECTOR JEE-BYUNG KIM DIGITAL SUPERVISOR YOUN-KYUNG CHO COMPOSITORS MIN-HEE JUNG KWANG-SOO LEE DIGITAL INK & PAINT SUPERVISOR TAE-JUNG LEE DIGITAL INK & PAINT MEE-SUN KIM SUN-YOUNG KIM SCANNERS SOOK-YOUNG KIM HYO-JUNG KIM CGI ARTIST HYE-KYUNG PARK GRIMSAEM ANIMATION CO., LTD. EXECUTIVE DIRECTOR JONG CHUL PARK DIRECTORS SUNG WOO LEE CHOONG YOUNG LEE LAYOUT DIRECTOR DONG YUL PAEK LAYOUT ARTISTS YOON KYUNG CHO RUH JUNG YOON CAMERA CHUL JONG CHOI ANIMATORS JAE JOUNG KIM, KYUNG SUK MIN, JOUNG UN KAUNG, JAE WOUNG KIM, YOUNG HWAN CHUN, BYOUNG KWAN LEE, HYUK JAW KWAN, KYUNG M AN IM, SANG SUL SIM, SEE CHANG LEE, SEUNG KI CHO, YOUNG HWAN CHUN, SUN JIN KIM, KWAN UNG PRODUCED BY WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION IATSE® © 1998, 2000, 2001 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED A Paul & Joe Production ABC Bumpers * Don't Miss All the Fun and Excitement on ABC. Take a Look! Closing Previews * Teamo Supremo * The Legend of Tarzan Category:Paul & Joe Production Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:VHS Category:2001 Category:Recess Category:Walt Disney Television Animation